The Wolf Pack
by Insanity21
Summary: Summary: Alternate ending to "Vengeance is mine". What would've happened if Karai and Leo fell into the mutagen tank, but instead of snake mutants, they become wolves with no memory of their past lives? The only thing they remember is a close bond that holds them together, and a pure hatred for the Shredder. Life begins a new as the newborn wolves must learn how to survive NYC
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf Pack

Summary: Alternate ending to "Vengeance is mine". What would've happened if Karai and Leo fell into the mutagen tank, but instead of snake mutants, they become wolves with no memory of their past lives? The only thing they remember is a close bond that holds them together, and a pure hatred for the Shredder. Life begins a new as the newborn wolves must learn how to survive their new lives, in the harsh streets of New York City.

Chapter 1: Two fall in, two wolves come out.

This was it… This was going to end it. Goodbye to Master Splinter's pain, to Karai's anger and Leo's concern and heartbreak. But, sadly, that's not how events unfold at times…..When they were fighting the Foot Clan, head on, all in an attempt to save Karai. The family was united, everyone was ready for the fight….But not the results.

_Time skip_

The fight raged on for the turtles and their master, as they fought against the Foot bots, Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Tiger Claw, and the Shredder. Karai, trapped and restrained within her cage, held worried features that has now made its home on her face. Soon enough, Master Splinter was held by ropes, confining him from using his Jade-cane sword or to continue on fighting. As for the brothers, they were baited into walking onto some sensitive metal plates that soon turned out to be spring-loaded cages. Luckily, one of Leo's Katana got caught by some of the plates, preventing the cage from sealing the turtle inside of its trap and he was able to break free. He then ran to a set of chains, cutting one chain that brought him up in the air and to land on top of Karai's cage with ease. Leo took a breath of relief, then looked down at Karai, sun-gold eyes meeting ocean-sapphire eyes. Within mere seconds, Leo leaned over and ripped the tape off her mouth. She smiled and said two words that Leo thought he would never hear coming out from her…to him.

"Thanks."

Down below, the Shredder was infuriated, completely pissed that his plan is going to fail. He has had enough of this foolery, and he was going to make them all pay! And what better way to do so, than to end the life of the eldest son of his most hated enemy?! The one who has turned his daughter against him! Instantly, he knew what he had to do. He launched himself at the turtle residing on the cage, his steel claws held out and ready to make its kill. Master Splinter looked up and, realizing what was going to happen, tried to warn his son of the enemy coming down at him but was only had enough time to let out a single name to escape his mouth.

"Leonardo!"

The room became still, all fighting had ceased and all that could be heard was a loud cry of "Leo!" from the three brothers and caged Karai, as the eldest son of Splinter and brother of the turtles and Kunoichi was sliced from the neck and across the chest by the shredder's gauntlet. Leo was sent into a world of shock, as he felt his blood leak slowly out of his wounds and onto Karai and the cage. He was in excruciating amount of pain, then he started to go limp. Karai, with tears running down her face as she felt the red liquid of life fall out of Leo and down on her, screamed in terror, which in turn surprised and startled Shredder.

The Shredder's additional weight caused the cage to then tilt, which then had him to rely on instinct and reflex. He wobbled from the UN sturdiness and his hand, with the steel claws ready to tear into whatever comes its way, swung out in a poor attempt to balance himself and cut the chain clean.

The cage plummeted. Karai screamed. Master Splinter yelled in worry and anger, as any distressed father would and broke out of his bindings. At the same time on freeing himself, he went into freeing his three younger sons and made his way towards the tank to try and save his eldest children. Tears threatened to flow from his eyes as he pushed himself to go faster, but it was already too late; the cage landed with a loud splash into the mutagen, bringing Karai to join the terrible fate of Oroku Saki's plan with Leonardo. Shredder, who jumped to safety, stood there in his own shock, as his adopted daughter became submerged in the mutagen... This isn't what he wanted... This wasn't what he planned to happen... Not at all...

"MIWA! LEONARDO!" Cried Splinter, as he ran his hands against the mutagen tank, looking for any signs of his eldest son and daughter.

"Leo!" Yelled Mikey.

"Bro, no!" Raph followed.

"Please, be okay. Please, be okay...!" Whispered Donnie, in a sort of traumatized mantra. But little did they know, Leo would defiantly not be the same... Again.

All of a sudden, large bubbles erupted the surface of the mutagen and with a large splash, a large black wolf with sliver-markings sprung out of the mutagen and tiredly struggled to climb over the top of the tank. As the wolf finally made it over, it fell limply to the floor.

Splinter, the first to react, charged through the foot bots, slicing them into ribbons and collapsed by the fallen wolf. It took him a moment to try and figure out who this wolf is, but he could already feel in his heart that this was Karai, his beautiful Miwa.

"Miwa..." Said Hamato Yoshi softly, as the sharp-golden eyes of the wolf snapped open.

The large wolf shoved the old rat off her and let out a mighty roar of a howl. Even though she now possesses a new body, the old anger still remains trapped within her iris'. Her pupils shrunk to narrow slits, as she started to attack foot bots. Her anger was so uncontrolled, that she has forgotten who was the enemy and who was her friends, her family. Rage blinded her vision and mind, that she won't hesitate to kill whoever gets in her way. Her next kill was going to be that fucker in the metal suit. She has no idea why, but she could feel so much hurt and anger towards him, that was accompanied with flashbacks. The memories were too quick and she was too blinded with rage to recognize anything, that all she wanted was for him to be killed by her fangs! Just as she was about to strike and make her next kill...

"Miwa, stop this!" Yelled Splinter, trying to calm her distress and hope she would recognize the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, in her eyes, he was just a giant rat who stands in her way and her kill. His attempts only spiked her rage, that she flashed her fangs and let out a deep growl. She then began to slowly circle around Splinter. "Listen to me, Miwa... You must calm down... Come with m-AHHH!" Master Splinter was cut off when the wolf pounced upon him and held him down, all her rage directed at the rat trying to communicate with her. "Miwa, please! We're family!" Splinter pressed on, despite being pinned to the floor and unable to defend himself from the wolf.

She raised her head and bared her teeth once more, ready to strike the rat where he laid, when another splash was heard, which came from the tank. The sound was then followed by a splat, as if something wet just landed on the ground on the other side of the tank, hidden from their view. A whimper could be heard and that sound, alone, caused Karai to cease her attack on Splinter and eyes to return back to normal. Splinter saw this and relaxed a bit, as he saw that there was indeed still human inside her. She then sniffed the air, a familiar scent hit her nose and her rage immediately disappeared, while compassion and fear filled her heart and her ears perked up as another whimper was heard.

She turned her head to the direction of the whimpering sounds and muttered "brother" in a soft tone, before jumping off of Splinter, thrashed her way through enemy foot bots, before vanishing behind the tank. The black she-wolf made her way to the other side of the tank and there, lying on the ground in front of her and in a puddle of mutagen, is another black wolf, a male wolf to be exact. Unlike her, who has silver-markings in the mixture of her black-fur, this one has green and blue markings. She hurried over to him and sniffed his fur; this wolf is of her pack, which must mean he must be her brother. The downed wolf then whimpered, before lifting his head to get a clear view of the she-wolf that stood next to him. Blue eyes met gold eyes and instantly, their bond was sealed. They were of the same pack, brother and sister.

"Brother?" Spoke the female.

The male leaned in and licked her nose, then whimpered again, because for some reason he couldn't speak and he's in pain. The female sighed and lifted the male up by the scruff of his neck (you know, that part of the neck where animals lift their young by) and jumped on falling wreckage, making their escape out of the burning building, for there was no time for a proper introduction right now.

Flames started to consume the building. Turns out the electricity from the broken foot bots sparked onto the oil leaking from them and started the fire to rise. Splinter took notice of that and told his three remaining sons to flee. With pain in their hearts, Donatello and Michelangelo turned and leave, but Raphael stopped them.

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Splinter asked with confusion.

"I'm not leaving till we get Leo!" Yelled Raph.

"That's right, you're not leaving, but you will all pay! Every single one of you!"

Soon, the remaining Hamato Clan turned to see the Shredder charge at them once more. Splinter simply narrowed his eyes, his own pain turning into anger. Couldn't the Shredder be content with the killing of his wife and raising his daughter to believe that he was the murderer instead? No! He just awakened Hamato Yoshi's inner anger, with the possible death and mutation of his eldest children. Just as the Shredder was about to strike, a large fiery beam collapsed in his path.

"What?! NO!"

"Master, we must leave!" Tiger Claw spoke urgently. "The rat suffers now; the loss of his two cubs brings him pain!"

The Shredder sighs and closes his eyes.

"I will avenge you, my daughter." He vowed, making a solemn promise to the child he had raise as his own, before making his leave from the fiery death trap of his own creation.

While outside the building, with the Hamato Clan, Mikey was crying onto Donnie, who was trying not to cry but tears still rolled down his cheeks; what would you do if you lost your big brother? Not only that, they also lost their long-lost big sister. Raph, who was so angry, tears poured out of his emerald-eyes as he tried to resist the urge to punch, kick and yell at anything and everything around him. Leo was his big brother. his only big brother! Now… he didn't know what has become of him. He took a deep breath and let it out, then he turned his attention to his distressed father, staring out at the city and refusing to look back at his sons.

"What now, Sensei?"

"We go home, my sons... We go home."

TBC…

Hope you like it! This took me a while but chapter will be out soon depending on whether or not I get reviews *evil laugh with thunder and lightning* the reason that the conversation between wolf Leo and karai was all like female and male wolf, was because they don't really remember each other very well yet or their own names. Their knew looks will be better described next chapter. As for the invasion and the new episodes of the awesome season 3 they will happen but with a twist so just wait. Well any way hope you like it.

Also, Thank you Sairey13! You are awesome and you all should love this person and read all their stories!

Karai: LEO, THERE SHE IS! D:

Leo: LETS GET HER!

Me: hehe *sweat drop* BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

*1 month later*

(Karai's/ Nightshade's) P.O.V)

It's been a month since we've emerged from the painful glowing ooze and during that time, my brother and I have made our den. I slowly padded my way through the old park my den resided next to my den and by the looks of the over grown foliage of the unkempt grounds, the place hasn't been used in a long time. Perfect. I got to keep my brother away from those... What are they called? The things that walk on two legs, only have hair in certain places of their body? H-Humus? Humun?... Oh yeah! Humans. Yeah, by what I can tell, those things are bad news: They are dangerous, savage and cruel, especially the one in all the shiny metal. "The Pain Giver", that's what we called him.

I carried in my mouth a couple of rabbits to an abandoned building buried deep in the park, I enter through the small hole in the wall to see a sight that made me roll my eyes: On the main floor of the building, my brother was playing with a mouse. It kept running back and forth, looking for escape only to be blocked by one of his paws… idiot.

He isn't allowed to leave the park grounds. In fact, he shouldn't even be leaving the den, but he's one stubborn wolf. In fact it wasn't until after the "incident" when I made it to a roof top that we got a good look at each other. I had thick flack fur, along with my brother, but I had sliver markings and golden eyes, while my brother has green and blue markings with sapphire eyes, with a small crescent-moon shape scar over his right-eye.

He was so injured, that blood gushed from his neck, collar and shoulder. He could barely walk, let alone keep consciousness, I had to carry him. Ever since then, he gets ill easily and can't speak in human tongue as I can. I know you might find this shocking, but we aren't 'normal' wolves. We can speak... Well, I can speak human, two human languages to be exact, forgot what there're called, tough; he can speak wolf clearly... But anyway, we understand human when spoken, so yeah. We don't really need it, though. we're not to meddle in their lives. We're to remain separate and safe. My name is Nightshade, while brother's name is Moon Scar, and we're the wolf pack of NYC.

(Leo's/ Moon Scar's P.O.V.)

I'm bored… I need to move… I want to do something. My name is Moon Scar, or Moon for short. I'm in an old building, can't leave on sister's orders and injured, so yeah... Not really excited here, but whatever. I usually pass the time by playing with a mouse. I might go out when my sister when she isn't here, but that's pretty much it. I'm happy, don't get me wrong. I feel somewhat great.

It's hard to explain, but I feel like I'm missing something and I don't mean my voice. I mean, I think something important to me is gone and I miss it. I have these strange dreams and so does Nightshade, but she ignores it and her anger just reaches new levels. And yet, I feel peaceful, thinking about it. I want to know more, but till then, I'm better off confined to this house. Soon, I'll be out and New York is gonna see a lot more wolves!

(At The Lair)

(Raph's P.O.V)

It's been a month… A whole fucking month! It's simply not fair! I knew she was trouble, I knew something would happen, but Leo… Leo was just…UGH! GOD DAMIT LEO AND YOUR BIG HEART! Nothing has been the same around here without him; Mikey doesn't smile, he gives this half empty smirk now. The dude doesn't even attempt to prank, he kind of just walks around and checks on Donnie's progress. Donnie I have to say is even worse, all his time is dedicated to finding the perfect mutagen, but it's difficult when your result may end up turning Leo into a regular turtle. I honestly could care less for Karai. I never trusted her and cause of her my brother gone. I don't understand what I'm going through right now, in all honesty.

I miss Leo so much it hurts, he was my only big brother, he was my best friend. He was the only one who could comfort me, now we are broken, but don't worry Leo swear we will find you and bring you home.

(Splinter's P.O.V)

My Children…. Not again… No! I never wanted this! It isn't fair! My poor eldest children, My Miwa, My Leonardo... gone. The Shredder, Oroku Saki, my brother, How could you have done this?! What drove you to this?! Was the death of Tang Shen enough?! My Miwa… I never got to know you or see you grow but I know you turned out lovely and look like your mother more and more each day. Leonardo... My little boy…my musuko, you were so much wronged. I never intended for you to be entangled in this path. Your heart has always been in the right place.

I take a deep breath, as tears start to leak from my eyes. I make my way to the end of my room, where upon a shelf I have my personal keepsakes. This box holds my memories and my heart. I open the box and start pulling out different objects and pictures looking for the one I want. I find a couple of baby pictures of my sons and really older ones of Miwa. I find several of Michelangelo's hand drawn pictures, as well as Donatello's old trinkets he just had to give to me and Raphael's old teddy bear. It took a bit for me to find what I was looking for: It was Leonardo's old baby blanket, and one of my favorite pictures. Leonardo's blanket was a very pale baby blue blanket with a yellow duck in the center.

My Leonardo was very small when we were mutated, which was Fall during that time, so it was very cold and he got sick a lot. I almost lost him one night…. It was at least a month deep into Winter and all of my sons had developed horrible colds. I did my best, but there was only so much a mutant rat can do. I was able to give them some cold medicine and it had worked for the others, but not Leonardo. His little body couldn't handle the cold and he developed a very bad case of pneumonia. He hacked up blood and his little cries broke my heart. I thought he was going to die, because he soon started to become less and less responsive. So, one night I tried to find something on the streets that could help but all I could find was this dirty blue blanket. I took it home and wrapped Leonardo in it. That night, I thought he was certainly going to die, so I held him close to my chest in hopes that he would live. That was how we slept.

I was quite relived the next morning to find him breathing, it was a bit shaky but it was better, I believe I had him in my arms for a week or so until he was completely healthy. He has kept the blanket ever since, I think I saw him using it as a cape for their ridiculous fantasy game. I smile at the memory. Finally, I found the picture; it's a picture of Leonardo about a month ago. He was smiling, holding a cup of tea. It was so simple and peaceful, it captured him. I took the picture and placed it on the mantle next to the picture of myself when I used to be human, Tang Shen and my little Miwa. I Promise, with all my heart and soul, I will find you, my poor lost children.

Sorry this took forever, I have been really busy! well anyway thankyou to my followers and my Beta reader Sairey13!

Ill be putting Donnie's and Micky's P.O.V's in the next chapter plz don't shoot! Anyway please review!, it keeps the voices in my head away!


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah I'm sorry I've been not updating my stories. It has been a long time. I can't keep giving excuses for my absence. I have started college a couple of months ago and I wish could update more and I promise I will. I still try to be somewhat active and read others works and comment. I seriously wish I had the talent you guys all have. I wish I was as creative as you all! So many great stories and ideas it's just wow! So Happy Holidays! I'm going to start updating more and I'm going to start posting different types of stories like TF2 and what not. I still will update my TMNT stories and create new ones but I want to add different type of fanfiction as well. You can also check me out on tumblr at Insanity 2116, Happy Holidays! I love you all!

(You may not hear from me but I'm always watching like a crazy hawk.)


End file.
